


Countdown to Disaster

by simplyn2deep



Series: The Military/Assassin Files [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, American Assassin - Freeform, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen, M/M, Stratton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Stiles is out. And someone from his past might not be as dead as he thought they were.





	Countdown to Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** implied major character death that happened off screen  
>  **Content Notes:** AU/fusion with Stratton/American Assassin/Teen Wolf. No real spoilers for anything.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is sort of what I had in mind, but not really. I hope I'm able to continue it because there's a few things, background wise, that I want to cover, but this story wasn't the place for that. Also, not for lack of trying, but I have not seen Stratton and only what I know of it comes from what I've heard from others.

Stiles knew he was being talked about. It's all his _coworkers_ had been doing for the last week or so since he asked for an emergency meeting with his superiors. The last mission was nearly fubar'd and his cover was blown.

_"I heard he blew his cover spectacularly and had to be pulled out before his last mission was entirely scrubbed."_

_"I heard he got the person he was protecting killed and that the Argents threatened to go public with their information if something wasn't done about it."_

Stiles snorted at that. If only they knew that the relationship between Scott and Allison was the real reason the Argents used that threat so frequently, but somehow Allison managed to keep things under wraps and no one, if the rumors are to be believed, is none the wiser.

_"I heard his fiance was killed while they were on vacation and he found the guys who did it and went psycho on them almost blowing an FBI investigation. Director McCall was not happy about that."_

Or maybe someone out there did know...or had some vague idea about what was going on.

But it didn't matter. It was time for him to pull out and maybe he could be moved to some place else...if they decided he was worth keeping around.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Director Deaton said as he watched Stiles organize the last of his files.

“What else can I do?” Stiles countered. “The man who I love and saw killed five years ago is alive and working the other side...and let's not forget called me out by name,” he looked up, making eye contact with Deaton, “my real name. And only a handful of people know that name. One is still back home, the other I know for a fact is dead and the other is Derek Hale. But he's supposed to be dead.”

“Give me until the end of the week before you go,” Deaton said. “I'm going to make some calls and see if I can get some information about what's going on.”

Stiles didn't respond right away, but he gave a curt nod of his head. “Okay, until Friday, but after that, I'm out.”

As Deaton turned to leave, he added, “By the way, Mahealani has requested that you join him on sub-level six. He has the video feed from last week cleaned up.”

Stiles shoved the files he had on his desk in an open drawer and locked it before standing up and heading to the communication room to see what Danny had for him.

+*+

The video was still grainy, but 100 times better than it previously was.

_'We've got sniper action to the southwest!' Stiles yelled into his comm link as he weaved in and out of panicked and screaming civilians who were trying to escape the bullets flying around. 'I'd say it's about a mile out. Confirm?!'_

_'We've got eyes on it!' came a voice through his ear piece. 'Drone hovering in the area getting video.'_

_Bullets continued to whiz by, but at a much slower pace._

_'I'm getting pinned down!' Stiles yelled out when he noticed the gun fire following him as opposed to the buildings and police officers they were once directed at._

_Stiles made it another three blocks before he turned a corner and ducked into an open shop. As soon as he was under more cover, there was a loud explosion, crackling static and a voice in his ear, “Saved your ass again, Mieczyslaw.'_

_Stiles whipped around to see if he could spot the person who just spoke to him. He knew the person could be anywhere, but he had to be sure._

_His comm link crackled again and this time the familiar voice of Danny was on the other end yelling out his name, 'Stiles! Come in Stiles! Where the fuck are you!?'_

_'I'm going to kick Ethan and Aiden's ass if they fucked with my equipment again!'_

_'I'm here! I'm here!' Stiles called out. 'What the hell happened to our comms!?'_

_'Someone jammed our connection just before the explosion and we lost contact with you,' Danny said. 'Systems are coming back up, but it's slow going. Where are you?'_

_'About three blocks west of the rendezvous.' Stiles said as he looked out an open window. 'I don't see our drone in the air anymore.'_

_'Taken out by the explosion,' Danny growled out. 'Meet Kitsune at the rendezvous for extraction.'_

_'Yeah, on my way!' Stiles replied. He moved to the door he previously entered in, checked to see if it was clear and slipped out the opposite direction to meet up with the rest of his team._

“That's all the audio and video we have,” Danny replied. “I've gotta say, I'm still not used to hearing my voice like that.”

Stiles snorted. He knew the feeling. He wasn't used to seeing and hearing his own voice on these play backs either, but he dealt with it.

“I've got Ethan working on the audio from your end,” Danny added. “He said the quality isn't that good but he'll have it done soon.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Can you play back to drone footage? Was there anything about the snipers?”

Danny typed a few keys on his keyboard and glanced at Stiles. “Just snipers, nothing discernible about them.”

“I know that, but I want to see the fly by before they get to the sniper's nest,” Stiles said. “Someone took them and our drone out.” Stiles said with conviction. “They're also the same person who jammed our comms.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at that, but pulled up the full footage taken from the drone as it flew to the sniper nest. As it flew by, something flashed and caught Stiles' eye.

“There!” Stiles yelled as he pointed to the right side of the screen. “That building on the right. Something flashed seconds before the explosion. We need the images from the satellite of that building.”

Danny pushed away from the terminal he was working at and rolled to the one next to him. “Images coming up now,” he said as he typed. “They aren't good, given the rush job.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can work your magic on it later.” Stiles snarked. He watched the images as they flash on the screen, getting closer and closer to the flash point he saw on the drone video.

“Stop on that image and enhance.” Danny did as instructed. “Okay, stop.” Stiles walked to the large screen in front of him. It wasn't much, but apparently it was enough for Stiles. “No no no! It can't be!”

Frozen in front of him was a grainy, but noticeable to him, image of someone he hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime.

A G-Shock Men's Resin Sport Watch with blue and orange stripes on the band and a tattoo on a man's back.

“Stiles?” Danny questioned. “What is it?”

“Derek Hale.” Stiles replied once he had more confirmation of what his gut had already been telling him. “A man who is supposed to be dead.”


End file.
